Green Eyes
by kakatsushi
Summary: “Sonrió irónicamente a lo que el destino les había marcado: ser separados por un par de ojos verdes.” Kakashi/Sakura/Genma.


Disclaimer: Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Green eyes**

"Sonrió irónicamente a lo que el destino les había marcado: ser separados por un par de ojos verdes." Kakashi/Sakura/Genma.

¡Holasss!

Lo siento mucho. Sé que no he respondido todos los reviews de las historias pasadas, pero mi vida ha estado exageradamente ocupada últimamente. Hasta hoy tuve oportunidad de entrar por aquí.

Ésta historia sí fue puesta chula por mi adorada (y salvadora) Beta **Kusubana Yoru**, que es la genialidad en persona. Millones de gracias, Chica.

Y no se lo dije porque no estaba segura de subir la historia hoy, pero éste pequeño OneShot está dedicado a **RyUuZaKi-Roth**, y es que tenemos mucho en común, como el gusto por Genma VS Kakashi por Sakura… ah, y los chocolates ^.^ Besotes para ti.

* * *

Genma bebió de un trago el alcohol que se había servido y lo pasó despacio por su garganta; permitiendo que el liquido embriagante raspara sus entrañas y que después, lo dejara con una sensación caliente por dentro.

Frunció el ceño a su ahora vaso vacío, pareciéndole similar a cómo se sentía internamente.

Arrastró sus ojos hacia su lado izquierdo y miró fijamente al hombre a su lado quién contemplaba con el mismo aire que él mismo, momentos atrás, un pequeño recipiente con sólo residuos de sake.

— ¿Qué piensas de ella? — Preguntó. No hacía falta un nombre, ambos estaban en ése bar por ella.

Kakashi tomó la botella de sake y se sirvió de nuevo, haciendo después, lo mismo con el vaso de su compañero. Lentamente bajó la botella y enredó sus manos alrededor de su vaso.

—Es una gran kunoichi— Respondió sin despegar su vista del recipiente frente a él. Genma torció la boca. Por supuesto que esperaba que el de cabello plateado estuviera molesto, pero no a tal grado.

Tomó aire, probablemente, si él estuviera en el lugar del ninja-copia, habría reaccionado peor a su petición de hablar sobre Sakura después de la misión que los tres habían compartido ése mismo día. Tener que ver cómo la mujer por la que sientes algo, se la pasa hablando todo el tiempo con tu "rival de amores" no debía ser fácil… Sobretodo si consideraba las barreras que le impedían al del Sharingan, hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

— ¿Y…? — Presionó.

Shiranui miró como Kakashi bajaba su máscara y bebía de nuevo su sake, lentamente.

—Una excelente médico— Respondió el ninja-copia, cuando terminó con el embriagante líquido nuevamente, sin molestarse en subir de nuevo su máscara o mirar a Genma al hablar.

El castaño frunció el ceño profundamente; no estaban llegando a ningún lado con las evasivas de su compañero. Golpeó la mesa, sin inmutarse a los sobresaltos que causó en las demás personas en el bar… excepto, en el único individuo del que esperaba una reacción.

— ¡Cómo mujer, Hatake! ¡Deja a un lado lo profesional!

Kakashi giró rápidamente su rostro para confrontar al usuario de los senbon.

—Se más directo, ¿qué quieres saber? — Dijo con un claro tono de irritación; casi arrastrando las palabras. Ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia, todo el día no había sido más que un constante recuerdo para él, que Sakura estaba fuera de su alcance… y gracias a Shiranui.

Genma lo miró enfadado por algunos segundos, y después, como si lo siguiente que diría le costara todo el trabajo del mundo, tomó con la mano derecha el vaso que había dejado olvidado unos momentos atrás.

—Es acerca de lo que estuvimos hablando todo el día ella y yo…— Se detuvo un momento, inseguro de continuar. Bebió su trago y después bajó el vaso, inclinando al mismo tiempo su cabeza; evadiendo el inquisitivo ojo de Kakashi. Sabía que después de eso, su amistad con el ninja-copia pasaría a la historia. —Está enamorada, Hatake

Kakashi miró fijamente a Genma durante varios segundos, sin decir una palabra.

Estaba consciente de que cuando tuviera su confirmación sobre los sentimientos de la chica de cabello rosa hacia Shiranui, iba a doler. Sin embargo, en ése momento, parecía más atrayente la idea de un kunai directo a su pecho. Tal vez eso dolería mucho menos.

Se levantó, dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa para pagar su consumo y se inclinó hasta estar al nivel de los oídos del maestro del senbon.

—Si la lastimas, me aseguraré que nadie encuentre tu cadáver; nunca, ¿me entiendes? — Susurró apretando inconscientemente sus puños.

Genma se sirvió un trago más y lo bebió sin mirar a su, antes, gran amigo, quién estaba en ése momento dándole la espalda a punto de salir del bar.

—No es a mí a quien ama— Habló lo suficientemente en alto como para que el ninja-copia lo escuchara.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco, dudando. Miró por su hombro al castaño que, sin importarle los "buenos modales" en ése momento, estaba bebiendo de la botella directamente, sin mirarlo.

—No puedo hablar mucho, porque no me corresponde a mí decirlo, pero… te devuelvo tus palabras…— Genma bajó la botella y giró sobre su asiento para observar con el ceño fruncido al de cabello plateado. Lentamente se puso de pie. —Si la lastimas, me aseguraré que nadie encuentre tu cadáver; nunca— Susurró amenazadoramente.

El Ninja del Sharingan metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, al mismo tiempo en que el otro jōnin regresaba a su asiento dándole la espalda y tomando de nuevo la botella de sake… la implicación de las palabras del castaño retumbando en sus oídos.

Cualquier obstáculo que, antes, lo limitara para decirle a la mujer de cabello rosa lo que sentía por ella, se iba con el viento… Ella le correspondía… nada importaba más que eso.

Sin embargo…

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Genma? Sé muy bien lo que sientes por ella

No podía evitar sentirse mal por el castaño. Había vivido demasiadas cosas con él como para no tomar importancia por lo que Shiranui debía estar pasando en ése momento. Él mismo había sentido romperse en mil pedazos, cuando creyó, que Sakura amaba al de la pañoleta.

Genma se encogió de hombros, de manera despreocupada; no despegando la vista de su sake.

—Me lo pidió. Dijo que era demasiado insegura para preguntarte directamente si era correspondida, ¿cómo iba a negarle algo?

Kakashi agachó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar algunas palabras en las que pudiera resarcir un poco del daño que debía estar pasando su amigo. Dio un paso al frente.

—Yo…

—Cállate… Estoy haciendo esto por ella, no por ti— Interrumpió Genma agitando la mano izquierda para que el del cabello plata guardara silencio.

Kakashi contempló la espalda del hombre con el que había sobrevivido en varias batallas, con el que había compartido innumerables noches de sake; pláticas y experiencias, el que lo había introducido al mundo del Icha Icha.

Sonrió irónicamente a lo que el destino les había marcado: ser separados por un par de ojos verdes.

Lo bello del asunto es que no se trataba de cualquier mujer, sino de la perfecta para cualquiera de ellos, a la única a la que ambos Shinobi habían amado a lo largo de sus vidas; a pesar de que los dos, trataron de evitar que la chica de cabello rosa se metiera en sus corazones.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Gracias por hacerte a un lado? Eso no funcionaría entre ellos; sería un malagradecido y no valoraría el sacrificio del castaño.

Ambos eran guerreros; hombres acostumbrados a pelear hasta la muerte por sus objetivos y ahora, Genma, había cedido por la felicidad de la persona a la que ambos amaban.

Kakashi dio media vuelta, no se despediría… para él, Genma siempre sería un buen amigo, aunque el castaño no pensara lo mismo de él.

—Sólo quiero que sepas una cosa, Hatake… — Habló Shiranui logrando que ambos Shinobi's se miraran por sobre sus hombros. Después sonrió ligeramente. —Estaré esperando a que cometas algún error para conquistarla—

Kakashi devolvió la sonrisa. Giró su cabeza y se colocó la máscara que ocultaba sus facciones. Comenzó a caminar; tenía que ir a hablar con cierta ninja-médico.

—No esperaría otra cosa de un excelente Shinobi, Shiranui… no esperaría otra cosa—

_FIN._

* * *

Ésta vez nada de humor :P

La verdad es que la idea de éste OneShot era otra, pero conforme la escribía se fue desvirtuando hasta llegar a esto, jaja.

Ojalá les haya gustado y si no es mucho pedir, ¿me regalan un review? Por favor… Y les mando un beso sabor Kakashi ;-)

¡Saludos!


End file.
